wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzydziesty szósty
Ruszyliśmy w pochód. Żyd Wieczny Tułacz wkrótce złączył się z nami i tak dalej ciągnął opowiadanie swoich przygód. DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Nauki mądrego Cheromona były daleko dłuższe od wyciągu, jaki wam uczyniłem. Ogólnym ich wnioskiem było, że pewien prorok, imieniem Bitys, dowiódł w swoich dziełach istnienia Boga i aniołów, i że drugi prorok, nazwany Thot, osłonił te pojęcia ciemną metafizyką, która zdawała się tym wznioślejszą. W teologii tej Bóg. którego nazywano Ojcem, czczony był jodynie przez milczenie; wszelako gdy chciano wyrazić, że sam sobie wystarcza, mówiono, że jest swoim własnym ojcem i własnym synem. Czczono go także pod postacią syna i wtedy nazywano "rozumem bożym" lub Thotem, co znaczy po egipsku - przekonanie. Na koniec, ponieważ spostrzegano w naturze ducha i materię, poczytywano ducha za emanację Boga i przedstawiano go pływającego po ile, jak to wam już gdzie indziej powiedziałem. Twórca tej metafizyki zwany był "trzykroć wielkim". Plato, który przepędził osiemnaście lat w Egipcie, wprowadził do Grecji naukę o Słowie, za co uzyskał od Greków przydomek boskiego. Cheremon utrzymywał, że wszystko to nie istniało zupełnie w duchu dawnej religii egipskiej, że ta zmieniła się, gdyż w ogóle zmiana leży w naturze każdej religii. Zdanie jogo pod tym względem wkrótce potwierdziły wypadki zaszłe w synagodze aleksandryjskiej. Nie byłem jedynym Żydem, który badał teologię egipską; inni także zasmakowali w niej, zwłaszcza zaś oczarował ich duch enigmatyczny, który panował w całej egipskiej literaturze, a który pochodził zapewne z pisma hieroglificznego i z zasady nieprzywiązywania się do symbolu, ale do myśli w nim ukrytej. Nasi rabinowie aleksandryjscy pragnęli także mieć zagadki do rozwiązywania i wyobrazili sobie, że pisma Mojżesza, jakkolwiek przedstawiają opowiadania faktów i rzeczywistą historię, są wszelako pisane z tak boską sztuką, że obok myśli dziejowej skrywają jeszcze myśl inną, tajemniczą i alegoryczną. Niektórzy z naszych uczonych wyjaśnili tę myśl ukrytą z przenikliwością, która im zaszczyt w owym czasie przyniosła, jednakże ze wszystkich rabinów najwięcej odznaczył się Filon. Długie badania nad Platonem wprawiły go w rzucanie pozornego światła na ciemności metafizyki, stąd też nazywano go Platonem synagogi. Pierwsze dzieło Filona traktowało o stworzeniu świata, szczególniej zaś zastanawiało się nad własnościami liczby siedem. W piśmie tym autor nazywa Boga Ojcem, co zupełnie wchodzi w zakres teologii egipskiej, nie zaś stylu Biblii. Znajdujemy tam również, że wąż jest alegorią rozkoszy i że historia kobiety stworzonej z żebra mężczyzny jest także alegoryczna. Tenże sam Filon napisał również dzieło o snach, gdzie mówi, że Bóg ma dwie świątynie: jedną z nich stanowi cały świat, a jej kapłanem jest słowo boże; drugą zaś stanowi dusza czysta i rozumna, której kapłanem jest człowiek. W książce swojej o Abrahamie Filon jeszcze wydatniej wyraża się w duchu egipskim, gdyż mówi: Ten, którego Pismo Święte nazywa będącym (czyli tym, który jest), w istocie jest ojcem wszystkiego. Z dwóch stron otaczają go potęgi bytu, najdawniejsze i najściślej z nim złączone, potęga twórcza, i potęga rządząca. Jedna zwana jest Bogiem, druga Panem. Złączony z tymi potęgami ukazuje się nam raz w pojedynczym, a raz w potrójnym kształcie: w pojedynczym, gdy dusza zupełnie oczyszczona wzniósłszy się ponad wszystkie liczby, nawet ponad liczbą dwa, tak bliską jedności, dosięga pojęcia prostego i samowystarczalnego; w potrójnym zaś przedstawia się duszy niezupełnie jeszcze przypuszczonej do wielkich tajemnic. Tenże Filon, który tak aż do utraty rozumu się rozplatonował, jest tym samym, który później był posłem do cesarza Klaudiusza. Cieszył się on wielką powagą w Aleksandrii i prawie wszyscy hellenizujacy Żydzi, porwani urokiem jego stylu i popędom, jaki wszyscy ludzie mają do nowości, przyjęli jego naukę tak dalece, że wkrótce byli tylko, że tak powiem, Żydami z nazwiska. Księgi Mojżeszowe stały się dla nich pewnego rodzaju tłem, na którym tkali według upodobania własne alegorie i tajemnice, zwłaszcza zaś mit potrójnego kształtu. W owej epoce Esseńczycy już byli utworzyli dziwaczne swe stowarzyszenie. Nie żenili się i nie posiadali żadnych majątków, wszystko należało do ogółu. Na koniec ujrzano powstające wokół nowe religie, mieszaniny judaizmu i magizmu, saboizmu i platozmu, wszędzie zaś mnóstwo przesądów gwiaździarskich. Dawne religie zewsząd waliły się ze swych posad. Gdy Żyd Wieczny Tułacz kończył te słowa, znaleźliśmy się niedaleko miejsca spoczynku, porzucił nas więc i przepadł gdzieś w górach. Nad wieczorem Cygan, mając czas wolny, tak dalej ciągnął swoje opowiadanie: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Młody Suarez, opowiedziawszy mi historię swego pojedynku z Busquerem, uczuł się zmorzony snem, zostawiłem go więc w spokoju, nazajutrz zaś zapytawszy, co się dalej stało, taką otrzymałem odpowiedź: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII LOPEZA SUAREZ Busqueros, zraniwszy mnie w ramię, rzekł, że prawdziwym szczęściem jest dlań ta nowa sposobność okazania mi swego poświęcenia. Rozdarł moją koszulę, owiązał mi ramię, okrył płaszczem i zawiódł do chirurga. Ten opatrzył mi rany, sprowadził powóz i odwiózł do domu. Busqueros kazał wnieść sobie łóżko do przedpokoju. Nieszczęsny skutek moich usiłowań pozbycia się natręta odstręczył mnie od podejmowania nowych i poddałem się memu losowi. Nazajutrz dostałem gorączki, jaka zwykle nawiedza rannych. Busqueros nadal narzucał mi się z usługami i na chwilę mnie nie opuszczał. Czwartego dnia mogłem nareszcie z przewiązaną ręką wyjść na ulicę, piątego zaś przyszedł do mnie służący pani Avalos i przyniósł list, który Busqueros natychmiast pochwycił i czytał, co następuje: Ineza Moro do Lopeza Suarez. Dowiedziałam sic, ze miałeś pojedynek i zostałeś ranny w ramie. Wierz mi, ze bardzo nad tym cierpiałam. Teraz trzeba będzie użyć ostatecznych środków. Chce, aby mój ojciec zastał cię u mnie. Przedsięwzięcie jest śmiałe, ale mamy za sobą ciotkę Avalos, która nam dopomoże. Zaufaj człowiekowi, który wręczy ci ten list - jutro już będzie za późno. - Senor don Lopez - rzekł nienawistny mi Busqueros - widzisz, że tym razem nie możesz obejść się beze mnie. Przyznasz chyba, że każde podobne przedsięwzięcie z natury swojej do mnie należy. Uważałem cię zawsze za zbyt szczęśliwego, że potrafiłeś zjednać sobie moją przyjaźń, atoli dziś więcej niż kiedykolwiek poznasz całą jej wartość. Na św. Rocha, mego patrona, gdybyś był pozwolił mi dokończyć mojej historii, byłbyś zobaczył co uczyniłem dla księcia Arcos, ale przerwałeś mi, i to jeszcze tak gwałtownym sposobem. Zresztą nie skarżę się, gdyż rana, którą ci zadałem, pozwoliła mi dać nowe dowody mego dla ciebie poświęcenia. Teraz, senor don Lopez, błagam cię tylko o jedną łaskę: nie mieszaj się do niczego, póki nie nadejdzie stanowcza chwila. Tymczasem żadnej gadaniny, żadnych pytań! Zaufaj mi, senor don Lopez, zaufaj! To powiedziawszy Busqueros wyszedł do drugiego pokoju z powiernikiem panny Moro. Długo szeptali cos między sobą, wreszcie Busqueros sam powrócił, niosąc w ręku pewien rodzaj planu wyobrażającego uliczkę Augustianów. - Oto jest - rzekł - koniec ulicy, która prowadzi do dominikanów. Tam będzie stał służący panny Moro wraz z dwoma ludźmi, za których mi ręczy. Ja zaczaję się na przeciwnym końcu ulicy z kilku zaufanymi przyjaciółmi, którzy i ciebie darzą przyjaźnią, senor don Lopez. Nie, nie mylę się. Będzie ich tylko dwóch, reszta zostanie przy tylnych drzwiczkach, by trzymać w szachu ludzi Santa Maury. Sądziłem, że plany te dają i mnie prawo objawienia swego zdania. Chciałem dowiedzieć się, co przez ten czas będę porabiał, ale Busqueros przerwał mi opryskliwie i rzekł: - Żadnej gadaniny, don Lopez, żadnych pytań! Taka była nasza umowa; jeżeli ty o niej zapomniałeś, ja dobrze ją pamiętam. Przez resztę dnia Busqueros ciągle wchodził i wychodził. Wieczorem nastąpiło to samo; raz dom sąsiedni był zanadto oświecony, to znowu pokazywali się na ulicy jacyś podejrzani ludzie lub też nie spostrzeżono jeszcze umówionych znaków. Czasami Busqueros przychodził sam, kiedy indziej przysyłał z doniesieniem jednego ze swoich powierników. Nareszcie przyszedł po mnie i wymógł, że udałem się za nim. Możesz domyślić się, jak mi serce biło. Myśl, że gwałcę ojcowskie rozkazy, przyczyniła się do mego pomieszania, wszelako miłość brała górę nad innymi uczuciami. Busqueros, wchodząc w uliczkę Augustianów, pokazał mi posterunek swych przyjaciół i dał im hasło. - W razie gdyby kto obcy tędy przechodził - rzekł do mnie - moi przyjaciele udadzą, że kłócą się między sobą, tak więc, chcąc nie chcąc, będzie musiał zawrócić. Teraz - dodał - jesteśmy już u celu. Oto drabina, po której dostaniesz się na górę. Widzisz, że mocno jest oparta o cegły. Ja będę uważał na znaki, a skoro uderzę w ręce, zaczniesz wstępować. Ale któż by mógł przypuszczać, że po tych wszystkich planach i przygotowaniach Busqueros pomyli się w oknach. Uczynił to jednak i zobaczysz, co z tego wynikło. Skoro tylko posłyszałem znak, chociaż z przewiązanym ramieniem, natychmiast zacząłem wstępować, opierając się na jednym ręku. Dostawszy się na górę, nie znalazłem według przyrzeczenia otwartej okiennicy, musiałem więc stukać, wsparty tylko na nogach. W tej chwili ktoś gwałtownie otworzył okno uderzając mnie okiennicą. Straciłem równowagę i ze szczytu drabiny spadłem na cegły leżące na dole. Złamałem sobie w dwóch miejscach ramię już zranione, potrzaskałem nogę, którą zaczepiłem między szczeblami, drugą wywichnąłem i pokaleczyłem się od karku aż do krzyżów. Człowiek, który otworzył okiennicę, życzył sobie zapewne mojej śmierci, gdyż zawołał: - Czy zginąłeś? Bałem się, że zechce mnie dobić, odpowiedziałem więc, że zginąłem. Po chwili odezwał się ten sam głos: - Czy jest czyściec na tamtym świecie? Ponieważ cierpiałem niewypowiedziane boleści, odrzekłem przeto, że jest i że już się w nim znajduję. Następnie, zdaje mi się, straciłem przytomność. Tu przerwałem Suarezowi i zapytałem go, czy była tego wieczora burza. - Bez wątpienia - odpowiedział - grzmiało, błyskało się i być może dlatego Busqueros pomylił się w oknach. - Co słyszę - zawołałem zdziwiony - to jest więc nasza dusza czyśćcowa! nasz biedny Aguilar! To mówiąc wybiegłem jak strzała na ulicę. Dzień zaczynał świtać, nająłem dwa muły i czym prędzej pośpieszyłem do klasztoru kamedułów. Znalazłem kawalera Toledo leżącego krzyżem przed świętym obrazem. Położyłem się obok niego, a ponieważ u kamedułów nie wolno głośno mówić, na ucho opowiedziałem mu pokrótce całą historię Suareza. Zrazu słowa moje nie wywarły nań na pozór żadnego wrażenia, wnet jednak dostrzegłem, że się uśmiecha. Nachylił mi się do ucha i rzekł: - Kochany Avarito, jak ci się zdaje, czy żona oidora Uscariza kocha mnie i czy jest jeszcze wierna? - Niezawodnie - odpowiedziałem - ale cicho, nie gorszmy tych zacnych pustelników. Módl się senor jak zazwyczaj, ja zaś tymczasem pójdę powiedzieć, że skończyliśmy już naszą pokutę. Przeor, usłyszawszy, że kawaler pragnie wrócić do świata, pożegnał go, niemniej jednak chwaląc jego pobożność. Jak tylko wydobyliśmy się z klasztoru, kawaler natychmiast odzyskał dawną wesołość. Opowiadałem mu o Busquerze; powiedział mi na to, że go zna i że jest to szlachcic z orszaku księcia Arcos, uchodzący za najnieznośniejszego człowieka w całym Madrycie. Gdy to Cygan mówił, jeden z jego podwładnych przyszedł zdawać mu sprawę z dziennych czynności i już go więcej tego dnia nie ujrzeliśmy. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie